Absolute Chaos
by Dekallis
Summary: Now all those spacing problems are pretty much fixed for those of you that had problems with it. and For those of you who have no idea its a fic that takes place 1 year after FFVII and sephiroth and Aeris are back
1. Default Chapter

Absolute Chaos by: DarkKnightSephiroth  
  
A/N: Okay firstly I'mma point out that I've changed quite a few things in the Final Fantasy universe like 1:Sephiroth and Aeris are now related as Half brother and sister it'll be explained later 2: Sephiroth has now realized Jenova is using him and has turned against her 3: It's after the end of FF7 Yes that is possible because as most people know the final fantasy advent children Movie coming out Is going to take place 2 years after it and Sephiroth was still in there so no if you beat the game He STILL isn't dead yet ( Oh yea and 3rd the Crossover part doesn't happen for awhile Cuz I made it happen a certain way.ah you'll see just read!  
  
CH:1-Rebirth & Romance  
  
Sephiroth fell back his wing disintegrated as he fell and the only thought that went through his head was "why?" "why didn't I win?" as he fell the he realized it "I'm on the wrong side.that's why" He focused on this thought as he hit the ground Cloud and the others were already on their way out of the base seeing as it was falling apart the made their escape to the airship the "High wind" and flew away thinking they had won everybody went separate ways for awhile but they all met up again on the anniversary of that day in the city of the ancients where the quest had really begun at least where it really began for Cloud anyway He stood staring at the place where Aeris had stood and remembered how Sephiroth had run her through with his sword to prevent her from finishing the spell that would have prevented everything and how he had been powerless to stop it.  
  
"Aeris..it's over. I've avenged you." He said looking down into the water where her body had been laid to rest. "Not quite." Came a voice from behind and Cloud knew he recognized it but he had no idea where from until he turned and saw Sephiroth "YOU! How are you alive?!" Cloud drew his sword and prepared to attack him but Sephiroth just laughed and walked right past him "You know there's no way you can beat me by yourself so put your sword down I'm not here to fight anyway.." Sephiroth headed toward the large pool of water "Then why..?" Clouds' voice trailed off as he saw Sephiroth enter the pool of water "I .I think I understand now Why you're here.. but why do you care?" Sephiroth looked back at Cloud "Why do I care?.because she is my sister" and with that he  
  
disappeared as a look of pure surprise hit Cloud "Sister?!" Sephiroth reappeared with Aeris body in his arms "she hasn't decayed at all.must be the water here.good it makes it easier to revive her." He began to glow a bit and the ground near him broke and some mako came out and went straight into Aeris' body and in a flash of bright light Aeris was revived she opened her eyes slowly she looked up at Sephiroth "thank you big brother."and she hugged him tightly "..a..a.Aeris..." Cloud said her name so softly it was barely even a whisper but it was enough for Aeris to turn to see him standing there "Cloud!" She ran to him and embraced him warmly "Aeris.I thought there was." "Shh."she silenced him with a kiss and looked around to see if anyone else was around and spotted Barret in the doorway and waved to him "hey Barret" He just walked in causally at first before stopping and yelling "WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON HERE?!" He said looking toward Aeris "You! Aren't you dead?! And WHY THE HELL IS SEPHIROTH WITH YA'LL?!" He turned and aimed his gun arm at Sephiroth  
  
"Barret wait."Cloud stepped in between the two "he brought back Aeris.I owe him now" "you don't owe him nothin' this bastards put us through some serious shit and it don't make no sense to go and save his ass now sure he brought back Aeris and all but he was the one who killed her to begin with!" Aeris now stood next to Cloud "Well what are you going to do then Barret? Will you fight the three of us? Because if you attack my brother I will defend him and Cloud will defend me there is no reason to fight Sephiroth now he has finally realized the truth and what he should have been doing so let him be."  
  
Barret stood there for a moment stunned by the fact that they were defending Sephiroth of all people the person that he killed and her boyfriend were defending him "..fine..and what's this crap about him bein your brother? That's some brother there killin his sister and tryin to destroy the world with an evil being" "He IS my brother we have the same mother but they did something to him.they added things to him so he's really more of a half brother but I still think of him as a brother just the same" Sephiroth was stunned he didn't expect to be welcomed so warmly by her and he definitely didn't expect Cloud stepping in when he did why were they just forgetting the past and moving on?.was it really that easy for them?. "Umm.If I may interrupt We still have to find Jenova before she finds mother." Sephiroth said calmly. "Oh that's right we have to find mother" Aeris said turning to him. "Your mother but I thought your mother was dead! And I thought Jenova was your mother Sephiroth! The hell is goin on round here?!"  
  
"Jenova.Is not my mother. I thought she was but in fact she isn't Its all lies. My mother is lucretia also known as ifalna. I figured this out when I double checked professor ghasts records and hojos' records I found both names with the exact same picture." Was Sephiroths' reply "ooooh I get it name change huh?" "Yea" "So where do we go from here?" Cloud asked "I don't know But I do know we have to find Jenova I know she's still alive" With that Sephiroth started heading toward the High wind "Oh Wait!" Aeris said walking after him "The others still don't know about you yet if they see you and I'm not around they might attack you." "don't worry bout me I can handle myself with them besides there 2 that I want to pay visits to anyway." He said with a smirk and phasing through the hull "two that he wants to pay visits to?" "Whats that supposed to mean?!" She yelled after him knowing he couldn't hear her anymore. "I think 1 of those 2 is probably Tifa" Cloud said.  
  
On the observation deck Of the High Wind  
  
Sephiroth had just phased in and he saw Tifa standing at the railing looking out at the scenery "Hey there" he said walking towards her slowly as she turned to see who the voice was not recognizing it off hand she froze the instant she saw him by which time he was standing only inches from her. "y.y.you! How are..why are.how did you."her voice trailed off and suddenly she realized she was all alone with him and suddenly she was very afraid the last time they'd been this close was in Nibelham the day he'd burned it down and that time he'd slashed her diagonally from her shoulder down to her gut she still had a scar on her chest Who knows what he'd do to her this time. He saw the fear evident in her eyes and said softly. "Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you." And for some reason she relaxed slightly something in his voice made her want believe him though she still kept her guard.  
  
"Well then why are you here?" She said looking at him questioningly while trying to think of a way to get the others she may not Be in immediate danger there was no telling what he would do he could carry her off and hold her hostage for all she knew. Sephiroth walked past her and leaned on the railing. "Ya know it's a nice view.You can relax I'm not gonna run off with you or something if that's what your thinking kidnapping isn't my style. Come on over here." Tifa stood there in shock was he serious? Not wanting to offend him or chance sparking any anger by not going She walked over timidly and leaned on the rail next to him. He looked over at her "Hey Tifa.back in Nibelham when Zack and I were with Cloud and the soldiers and were there to investigate the reactor..you had a crush on me then didn't you?..well until I burned it down at least. Right?"  
  
She was surprised again by him and wasn't sure what to say where was  
all this  
coming from? And what was he getting at? back then she had had a crush  
on  
him that was pretty obvious from how she was giddy as a school girl  
around  
him.but that was before he burned down her town and killed her family  
and  
almost killed her as well. But standing here now with him and him  
being The way  
he was then she had to admit she was starting to feel it again like a  
schoolgirl  
standing right in front of her secret crush and talking to him for the  
first time. "Yes  
I did."She said softly "and how about now?" he asked.  
  
At that she almost freaked out as the ramifications of that question  
went through  
ran through her mind she couldn't tell him she liked him not now  
especially not after all that's happened and not after her finally  
telling Cloud she  
loved him. "I.No I can't.I couldn't not after all you've done."  
"I see."he said "well I'm off I just wanted to know how exactly some  
of you felt.  
Oh by the way I'll be hanging around from now on so you'll be seeing a  
lot of  
me." "Huh?" she said looking puzzled as he headed inside. He Turned  
the corner  
and ran right into Yuffie. "Hey watch it!" she yelled "sorry bout  
that." He said and  
continued walking "Hey wait aren't you.." "hm?" he said turning to  
face her. "It  
IS you What're you doing here?!" she said getting into a battle pose.  
"Noting  
really.Matter of fact I'm your new roommate." "huh?! Say what?!" She  
said "Just  
kidding." He said chuckling "But I wouldn't mind if it did turn out  
that way bunking  
with a cute girl like you.." as he said that she blushed then realized  
what she was  
doing "HEY! You cut that out bein all nice and stuff what's your  
angle?" "There  
isn't one. But I really will be around go talk to Cloud or Aeris if  
you want some  
answers." He said walking of down the hall "Hey wait! I'm coming with  
you I think  
hanging around you will be a bit more beneficial to me anyway" "I  
don't have my  
sword on me so there's no materia for you to steal." "Oh..well  
that's fine I'll  
still walk with you." "heh so you were looking for materia." "Always"  
she answered  
smirking.  
  
After that they walked in silence until Vincent Came down the opposite  
end of the  
hall and Sephiroth stopped "you.I know you don't I?" Vince just  
looked at him  
for a moment ".Yes you do. I am one of the ones responsible for your  
existence. I foolishly stood by and let it happen." "I see so your  
purpose became  
to end that existence then?" "No it became to repent for my sins and  
for all the evils YOU committed. I sentenced myself to an eternal slumber in a coffin in the very mansion where your terror began but Cloud and the others found me and I heard you were still alive so of course I came with them to try and actively repent  
instead of sleeping while you tore the world asunder."  
  
"..Well that's all changed  
now Jenova's the enemy now and I've joined up with you guys so you'll  
just have  
to put up with me from now on. Oh and do you know where mother is?"  
having  
been a turk and also dealing with hojo on a regular basis in the past  
had taught  
Vincent to ignore the smart remarks so he just answered sephiroths'  
question  
"Mother? You mean Lucretia? She used to be near a water fall.. but  
she moved  
again and I haven't seen her since. Why? " "She's in danger Jenova is  
after her  
to merge with her and become complete again."  
  
"WHAT?!..Oh no.she's figured it out.We have to find Lucretia! Or the whole universe will suffer." "The whole universe?" Yuffie asked "How can anything be powerful enough to threaten the universe?!" "If Jenova finds Lucretia before we do You'll find out." Vincent answered "And how do we know you aren't just acting as if you were a good guy for now to use us to find Lucretia for you so Jenova can get to her?" A voice said from the shadows before slowly stepping forward to reveal it was RedXIII also known as Nanaki. "I suppose you don't" Sephiroth said "but you'll just have to trust me for now you don't really have a choice after all you have to go looking for Lucretia either way."  
  
Back in the city of Ancients Cloud and Aeris are sitting next to each other in front of the pool of water into which she had come out of. Barret has gone back to the high wind to give them some time alone and to keep an eye on Sephiroth  
  
"Why do you think Sephiroth wanted to pay a visit to Tifa Cloud?" Aeris said looking at him curiously. " "I don't know "He said shrugging "maybe he has a thing for her or something." At that they both laughed "but hey speaking of having a thing for someone.What about Tifa and you?" "huh? What about me and her?" he said trying to think of a way to avoid having to answer he didn't want to talk about her right now all her cared about was Aeris now she was alive again having her die made him realize how he felt and he knew now that she was alive again him and Tifa would never be." You know exactly what I mean I want to know if you and her have gotten together yet After all I have been dead for a year I'd like to be brought up to speed." She said laying her head on his shoulder  
  
."Aeris." He put his arm around her "Nothing happened between me and Tifa. though I don't know how she'll take the news of you being alive again or the news that I've decided.I want to be with you." "Cloud.I've wanted to hear you say that for so long.even when I was dead and my spirit was with the earth I still thought of you..I was watching when fought Sephiroth and I saved you from falling as well.." "I know.I saw you only briefly but I did." She smiled and then kissed him. "come on lets go back to the highwind before Sephiroth starts some a fight or something.."She said a moment later cloud was hesitant to move at first he wanted their time alone to last a bit longer but what could he do? She was right After all Sephiroths somewhat cold attitude almost never changed.  
  
Sometimes Cloud wondered if he even had emotions and that attitude linked with the fact he was supposed to be everyone on that ships mortal enemy pretty much ensured a fight unless some things were explained and did They ever need to explain a lot to everyone especially those that weren't there from the beginning like cid, cait sith, and Yuffie. Vincent hadn't been there but he knew enough to understand he was linked in the same story they were just he was in longer hell he knew more about sephiroth and his mother than cloud did." Alright.lets go." he said getting up and waiting for her before heading toward the highwind When they got there Sephiroth and Yuffie were having some fun with Cid "oh lets stop them Cloud" Aeris said seeing the argument "No lets wait a bit and see what happens I'll stop it if it gets to serious but Yuffie looks like she's playing around. and oddly so does Sephiroth."  
  
"What the hell is this?!" Cid said looking at Yuffie and sephiroth standing side by side "The Hell?! Have you lost your mind Yuffie?! THAT'S SEPHIROTH!!!" "I know" she said calmly holding back a laugh. Sephiroth knew what she was doing but he didn't care really after all why not have some fun with it? He thought to himself as he decided to go along with it.  
  
"YOU KNOW?! THE HELL IS THAT S'POSE TO MEAN?! WHAT DID YOU OPEN THE FREAKIN DOOR FOR HIM OR SOMETHING?!" "mmmaybe" She said still trying to hold back laughter. "OH SO YOU'RE A TRAITOR NOW HUH?! I BET YOU WERE GONNA JUST LET HIM IN AND HAVE HIM KILL US ALL IN OUR SLEEP! "  
  
"Oh how did you guess ?" Sephiroth said "We thought it'd be best if you went in the night you know no suffering and whatnot." Yuffie looked at him slightly surprised he was actually going with it and not ruining her joke. "OH THAT'S IT NOW! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU TWO WHAT ARE YOU LOVERS NOW?! HOW WOULD YOU EVEN KNOW EACHOTHER?!?"  
  
"Actually we are you know you'd make a real good psychic." Sephiroth said coolly. Yuffie clung to him and seconded it "Yep you would." She said on the verge of bursting out laughing. "THE FUCK?! YOU MOTHERFFUCKING BASTARD WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! THAT'S NOT THE YUFFIE I KNOW " "Oh but I am he didn't do anything to me I just kinda followed him one day.. " Now Sephiroth was the one about to laugh because he knew that one day she was talking about was today.  
  
"OH I AM SOOOOOOOO GONNA KICK BOTH YOUR ASSES!!" cid said now done talking since he didn't want to know anymore of whatever it was he thought he knew and he took out his spear and charged Yuffie only to have Sephiroth grab the spear and toss him back. "Okay That's enough!" Cloud said finally stepping into the room with Aeris right behind him. "Awww."Yuffie said looking and seeing Cloud and Aeris "YES! You two! Hah! Your in trouble now Yuffie! You two Sephiroth!..Hey wait.Aren't you dead?" Cloud explained everything to cid while Yuffie burst out laughing watching his reactions even Sephiroth chuckled at some of them. After words Cid felt really.really.stupid then he was pissed again at them for tricking him "YOU TWO! Trickin me!  
  
The hell is wrong with you ?! I coulda killed you! Or You coulda killed me! and What about the others if one of them had shown up You'd a been in some deep shit. And YOU Mister Cold and Careless Since when do YOU go with Jokes like that?! "  
  
"since the end results are as funny as the ones we're getting right now" Sephiroth said chuckling and cloud and Aeris laughed too in fact the only one not laughing was Cid he was pissed. "you know what? TO HELL with ALL of you!" He said storming off to find Barret. Barret wouldn't laugh at him Barret would prolly get mad and help him get revenge.  
  
A few hours later now about 7:30P.M.  
  
"Whaddaya mean you won't help me?!" Cid yelled "Just like I said I ain't getting involved man it just ain't smart I Didn't like chasing round Sephiroth before And you want me to mess with him now that He'll be sleeping on the same damn airship?! You must think I'm crazy." Barrett said trying not to get too loud. Cid sighed "I guess your right its no use even if I did get him back if I pissed him off enough he'd just run me through in my sleep." He sighed again "Damn it all.But what about Yuffie? You'll help me get her right?" Cid said looking hopeful "Nope" Barret replied "Aww come on man why not?" "Her temper is worse than Sephiroths she may not kill us but it'd be a world of pain I'd rather not explore." "Chicken-wuss.I'm outta here then." Cid said leaving a PO'ed Barret behind "THE HELL HE THINK HE IS CALLUN ME A CHICKEN WUSS?!" Barret yelled shooting pretty much everything in the room fortuneately nobody else was around.  
  
Else where on the High wind. Tifa Cloud And Aeris are standing on the Deck Cloud is in the middle Tifa to his right and Aeris on his left. All Looking at the scenery in silence Before Finally One of them speaks up.  
  
"Umm.Cloud?" Tifa said tired of the silence and knowing the reason for it was probably because there was something he had to say that he either didn't want to or didn't know how. "Yes?" "Is there something you need to talk to me about? I mean." She was cut off "Actually there is something he needs to say But I won't force hi to say it" Aeris cut in and then it got quiet again and Cloud knew everybody was waiting on him to say something.  
  
"All right Fine I'll talk." "Finally" Tifa and Aeris said at the same time. "Tifa.Since this whole journey started I've kinda been stuck in between you two kinda like I'm standing inbetween you two right now But When Aeris died." She suddenly had a feeling she knew what he was going to say and understood why it'd taken him so long to think of a way to say it. "When she died it tip the scales.and now with her back alive again they tipped even further.What I'm trying to say is I've decided I'm going to be with Aeris."  
  
Those words hit Tifa like a Mac truck but she was determined not to show it especially not now it'd ruin the rest of the night for everybody and if she let it out now she knew she wouldn't be able to stop it and there was no way she was going to let herself cry like that in front of both of them.then she realized cloud was still talking and hadn't noticed her facial expression because he didn't turn to look at her "....if things had been different who knows." And then Cloud stopped and turned to look at her. "You forgot didn't you?..what I told you you forgot..." "Huh? Forgot what?" Cloud wasn't quite sure what she was talking about "Before we came here I said something to you and you didn't know how to react.and the you said it back to me..but that doesn't matter now because you chose her."Tifa said turning from them so they couldn't see her tears starting to fall and as she walked away Cloud thought hard and remembered what she was talking about "oh...shit...I.." Cloud was mumbling to himself making sure Aeris didn't hear him of course he forgot she was an ancient and could sense their feelings." Cloud how could you forget something like that?!"  
  
"huh? Uh.I.." He stammered "Go talk to her " she said. Cloud shook his head "nuh uh she won't want to even hear my name right now.Its best for me to just leave her alone for awhile and stay out of her way." He said "so that's it huh? Your just going to let her become bitter and hate you for the rest of her life?" Aeris countered "Wha? Tifa wouldn't." he started "I can feel her emotions Cloud.Its not hard the way she's feeling I'd be able to sense them if she was a mile away for me to miss them would be like standing near the edge of a volcano and not knowing if it erupted or not." She said "Wow.that bad huh?" Aeris Nodded looking in the direction Tifa went with a bit of worry.." I hope she doesn't do anything." "Why don't YOU go talk to her then? You're the one who can feel what she's feeling you'd be better off trying to console her besides she isn't mad at you right now just me." Aeris thought about it for a moment."All right.I'll go talk to her" She said walking off to catch up with Tifa.  
  
Tifa was walking fast trying to stop the tears she didn't want everyone on the ship to know what had just happened and as she walked her sadness and anger kept growing "How could he just have forgotten like that?!" She thought "Its like no matter what I'll never mean anything to him.It always been all about her But wait.that one time.yes then he said it and he said it to ME first.He said "I love you" and it was to ME not her But then she comes back to life and suddenly I'm nothing again.Forgotten." and her sadness deepened Inside it felt like everything was being sucked into a black hole and she was going to go out of her mind thinking about it over and over again.she needed something.someone anything anybody just as long as she would feel better she thought turning a corner and then she bumped into Vincent and Sephiroth. Who were talking about Jenova before she bumped into them "Sorry" she said " I wasn't paying attention.." "Don't worry about it.." Sephiroth started to say and then he saw her face "Tifa what's wrong?" Vincent said having noticed it as well.  
  
"Nothing.Just that IDIOT back there." She said " Which one?" Sephiroth said jokingly trying to lighten the mood and it almost worked she almost laughed but then just said "The spikey headed one" "Ooooh that one no wonder he's the dumbest one of all." Sephiroth said still trying to cheer her up This time she chuckled "your right he is." Vincent just let Sephiroth keep talking he didn't really know how to console a girl who'd been hurt emotionally he'd only ever had to do it once.and even then he failed to do a good job she went back.he thought. Vincent shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head "Something wrong?" Sephiroth asked "no its nothing just thinking" he said  
  
Sephiroth looked back to Tifa but she had gone on "Where did she get to?" he said then shrugged figuring he did his part and left it up to everybody else to deal with her especially cloud she was Clouds problem not his and he wasn't going to get anymore involved unless he had to. "Hey Sephiroth how'd you know what to do just now?" "What make fun of cloud? I've always done it just in different ways." "No not that I mean when you tried to make her feel better and matter of fact why did you even bother? I never saw you as exactly caring." "Well all I did what agree with her and say what she wanted to hear its that simple. And I bothered to try because as bothered by whatever cloud did as she was it compromises her fighting ability And if She's still bothered by it when it comes time to fight or if we had to fight in the near future like say Jenova were to attack right now She'd be pretty much useless. And I don't want useless people on my side. " Sephiroth said now back in his emotionless tone  
  
"That's pretty cold She's gonna think you really care you know that could be a bigger problem in the future for you. Or are you just a master actor and really do care at least for her anyway." "Guess you'll never really know now will you?" Sephiroth said walking off down the hall. "hm...guess not" Vincent said turning to look out the window in the hall while he thought.  
  
Tifa Headed to her room now in a bit better mood and was actually glad that someone had noticed and tried to make her feel better she just didn't expect Vincent or Sephiroth to be the ones to notice they were probably last of her list of people Barret Should've noticed but when she went past him just before getting to her room he didn't say anything then something occurred to her.What if Sephiroth actually cared for her? It would explain why he asked her what he did on the deck earlier and also why he was one of the first and only to notice her feelings and the only one to make her feel any better "Nah That's just crazy." She thought "But what if he does" she said to herself beginning to wonder about the possibility of a relationship between her and him and she drifted off into a dream world for a while.  
  
A knock on her door snapped her out of it. "Who is it?" She asked "It's me." Aeris answered from behind the door "oh" She thought for a moment on whether or not to let her in".You can come in as long as That spikey headed Jerk isn't with you." She said and Aeris came in "Tifa I'm really sorry about what happened I didn't know about." "Forget it" Tifa said cutting her off "I'm done with him anyway.not that it matters really he's done with me too so that's that" "uh but."Aeris started and then noticed that Tifas feeling had changed they weren't the raging intensity of Hate and sadness that they were before. She was calmed "No need to bring that back by telling her that cloud told her nothing happened between them" She thought "One would think saying I love you to each other counts as Something happening " She continued thinking "But oh no not to cloud he forgets and doesn't mention it." She sighed "I'm glad your feeling a lot better than before Tifa." She said "Yea I bumped into Sephiroth in the hall." "Hm?" Aeris was curious now she was wondering what could've calmed her so much but hearing Sephiroth was involved perked some interest "What did he give you something else to be mad at?" Tifa laughed "no no nothing like that actually he helped.he's the reason I'm feeling better now he was pretty understanding even though I didn't tell him what had happened.  
  
"I see he probably sensed it too.and just told her exactly what she wanted to hear...but why? Since when does he care that much?" Aeris thought. Tifa could see the surprise on Aeris face and said "I know I didn't expect him to help me out either.I still dunno why he did but I have an idea." "I see don't read too much into hun you'll get hurt by him worse than with cloud if you do." "Don't worry bout me Aeris I can take care of myself and besides I'm not stupid I don't think too much of that its what he said earlier plus that that makes me think what I do." "Earlier?" "yea he asked me something about the past.and my feelings"  
  
Suddenly Aeris didn't like the sound of where she was going "Uh Tifa Please I'm saying this to you as A Friend...Don't Get Involved with him..You won't like how it ends" Aeris said looking quite concerned "oh and how's that?" Tifa asked "With either Him saying "We're done now" and walking off "I don't need you anymore" And walking off or killing you or a combination of those.We're still not even sure if he's going to really do good this time He could just be trying to get to you to use you against the rest of us.So please.Don't I don't want to end up in that kind of situation..At the very least if your going to or feel you must wait awhile until after we start fighting Jenova at least by then we should be certain of his intentions"  
  
"How can you say that about him? He's supposed to be your brother and your supposed to care for him like one regardless of what he's done or so you said and besides he brought you back to life! You should be grateful" Tifa said then realized she was actually defending him and would have smacked herself if Aeris hadn't been standing there. "Yes but still it doesn't erase the fact he killed me to begin with or the fact he almost destroyed the world and tried to kill the rest of you And he burned down your home town And tried to kill you in the SAME DAY How can you sit there and defend him!? Or even think about being with him?!" That was a good question.one Tifa didn't have an answer for. "i..i.I don't know Its just when I talk to him.I mean really truly actually talk to him he seems..different I can't explain it."  
  
"You mean like he is with Yuffie?" Aeris countered "Wha?" Tifa said. "Oh you didn't know did you? Him and Yuffie have been real friendly since he got here even played a trick on Cid together they made Cid think Yuffie was a traitor and her and Sephiroth were lovers and he was gonna kill everyone it was pretty funny he even laughed afterwards when Cloud and I broke it up and told Cid what was really going on." "So.. that doesn't.that doesn't mean anything it just means they became good friends really quickly.." Tifa said trying more to convince herself than Aeris and then she thought about what she'd told Sephiroth Earlier that day. "oh no! what if when I said that he decided to go out with Yuffie instead?!" She thought "and I'm sitting here thinking and wondering about what ifs and maybe even making myself love him and He's already got someone else.I'd die if that happened" She thought and made up her mind she wasn't going to even think about him after this day he was going to remain her hated enemy even if he had cheered her up. And even if he really was an ally now. "I see I've made my point" Aeris said judging from Tifas' silence and the mixed feelings she was sensing."I'll be going now.." She said turning and going out the door leaving Tifa alone to think.  
  
"DAMN HIM! " She thought "HIM AND CLOUD GETTING ME ALL MIXED UP! I'm starting to think there's a conspiracy against me to drive me insane or make me kill myself whichever comes first.." She thought letting herself fall face down on the bed she looked at the clock "wow almost 9 I must have talking for awhile."Or thinking for awhile" she thought she wondered if she should go see if anyone was still up then decided against it and should just try to got to sleep..but 30 minutes later she was still tossing and turning unable to get comfortable at all and she'd tried sleeping while uncomfortable 5 times now her body just simply wouldn't let her go to sleep So she decided to head to the upper deck watch the stars and clouds."Cloud" she thought then shook her head "no. no deck Don't want to be reminded of HIM by now he probably screwing Aeris out of her mind. So I prolly shouldn't go by that way either" she thought. An got up and headed to the bridge Cid was still up and was chuckling while telling himself how much of a genius he was. "Genius for what?" she asked suddenly. "AH!" Cid yelled jumping and turning around." Don't do that!! Shit you scared the hell out of me." "sorry.I was up because I couldn't sleep and well.I just kind of wandered here."  
  
"oh.that's fine.clou.." "Don't you dare say that name around me right now" She interrupted "Ah..ok.So what did the spikey headed guy do this time?" Cid asked. "He Picked Aeris over me after he told me he loved me only the day before." "ouch" was all Cid could say He knew cloud had done something bad but damn that was horrible. Nothing Sephiroth had ever done was as bad as that in Cids' mind "At least Sephiroth would kill people quick Cloud is just emotionally scarring her and leaving her to deal with it on her own."  
  
The more Cid thought about it the more it pissed him off. "Don't go shooting off your mouth at Him" She said seeing he reaction " I've dealt with it and I'm over it I've figured out what I'm going to do from here and that's that I'm just going to move on and forget about him. Though its nice of you to care." She said obviously not her usual self she was talking more like Sephiroth should than her . "Geez did it just get cold in here or is it me? Cuz I just got a icy blast over here." Cid said somewhat offended "Sorry" she said "But I just don't care as much about everyone now.I'm more concerned with myself now and if everyone has a problem with it then that's too bad Deal with it." She said coldly  
  
"Tifa." A voice from the doorway said and she turned to see who it was and there was Cloud "Oh its you..Shouldn't you be in bed with Your precious Aeris right now?" She said even more coldly than when she had just spoken to Cid "Uh I think I'll be going now." Cid said sneaking off. Cloud Looked a bit hurt by what Tifa had said and also was kinda hoping Cid would have stayed around to back him up."Look Tifa I'm sorry.I" he started "Sorry?" She interrupted " Sorry doesn't cut it YOU FORGOT YOU EVEN SAID YOU LOVED ME! AND THAT I'D SAID IT TO YOU! AND YOU EXPECT "I'M SORRY" TO COVER THAT?!" Her anger from before was returning to her now. And cloud could see that talking to her now was a mistake but it was too late to go back now they were talking and they had to finish. "what do you want me to say? I just.When Aeris came back and I saw her and." he started "And Nothing else mattered right?" she finished for him "it wasn't until she asked me about you that I remembered.but by then her and I had hugged we'd kissed and we were sitting by the water.it just felt .It felt." he tried to continue and couldn't quite find the right words at the end  
  
"Good?.Perfect? Like it was supposed to be? Like its how it should have always been? " She interrupted again. "Like How I Felt With you?! Like how you led me on just to Drop me like a rock off a cliff?! " as she said that last part she was starting to cry again. "Tifa.I." he started "Don't say anything to me Cloud Not a word Not ONE DAMN WORD!" She said still crying..she was on the verge of being overcome and just collapsing and crying. When Cloud saw this all he could think to do was to hug her so he did. "Wha.What are you doing?" She said sniffling. "hugging you" "why?" Because you look like you need one" After that she just collapsed onto him and let everything out when she was done the her tears had soaked half of clouds shirt and thy just sat there like that for a long time before she spoke. "Cloud." "Yes?" "moments like these..this is why I love you and I will always love you.even If you don't love me.I know you have Aeris now but I can't just change how I feel."  
  
"I know..Its okay don't worry about it so much we'll figure something out." "okay.." She said and after awhile fell asleep in his arms. Cloud picked her up and carried her back to her room and laid her down Then went to go talk to Aeris. When he got back to her Aeris was waiting for him expectedly "So did you talk to her?" "Yea I talked to her.." "well? What happened?" "She ended up crying a lot and then I hugged her and she just let it all out.then she told me she'd still love me and always would even if I didn't love her back and a little after that she fell asleep in my arms." He said "oh you remembered she actually said it this time" "Hey come on.that was YOUR fault I forgot" "My fault? Whatever Cloud.You just didn't WANT to remember when I came back that's all.You want to have both." "So what do we do now?" he asked "don't ask me its up to you me or her its all or nothing because I'm not sharing." She said and laid down to go to sleep."But what if I can't choose?" He asked "Then I guess you'll get neither one now I'm going to sleep you think about what you want to do okay?" she answered and closed her eyes. Cloud Sighed. "How the hell am I going to pick between the two most important girls in my life?" he thought they were both beautiful they were both generally kind both loved him dearly.he sighed again "this is not going to be easy." he thought to himself as he laid down beside Aeris.  
  
Suddenly in the middle of the night The Ship was rocked with an explosion. Everyone Rushed to the scene and there was...  
  
END CHAPTER 1  
  
HAHAHAHA! I'm Evil Aren't I? I even have most of chapter 2 typed already I easily could've added it in on this one buuuuut I decided I should know whether or not people are going to hang on to this one Cuz its gonna be Looooooooong And hey if I get enough reviews Maybe you'll never have to suffer through one of these Evil cliff hangers again. 


	2. The real chaos begins NOW

Absolute Chaos by: DarkKnightSephiroth  
  
Ch-2 The Real Chaos Begin NOW Everyone heads to the scene of the explosion in a hurry except for cid who takes his time getting there and is chuckling all the way when they get there they all see a slightly singed and Very pissed off yuffie who now has silver hair. "CID!" She screeches running at him and he takes off like a bolt running from her but he's much slower than she is her being a ninja and all. She catches him and pins him then wails on him like a anvil all the while cursing him out for messing with her hair and setting a dynamite booby trap to wake her up. Sephiroth being the only brave one steps forward and drags her off Cid despite her kicking and screaming.  
  
"Ugh....man Barret was right...it IS a world of pain to mess with you." Cid said getting up slowly using the wall as a brace. "Damn right it is! Especially when you mess with my HAIR!" She yelled at him. Everyone just kind of watched curiously and groggily. Sephiroth made sure to hold her tight he knew if she got to cid again he'd be in for it. "You know I kinda like your new hair." Sephiroth said. Looking it over. "it could be a little longer though silver doesn't work well with short hair. Or maybe I'm just saying that because I don't like short hair" he said watching he reaction.  
  
"Really? You like it?" she said perking "Hah! See Cid? You can't ruin me I look to good!" She said sticking her tongue out at him. "Though if I keep the silver hair. Which I'll have to for awhile anyway I'll have to change my wardrobe...maybe add some thing to it and let it grow some...man I'm basicly changing my whole appearance cuz of you cid!" She yelled at him. Sephiroth now let her go and seeing as how she didn't attack cid immediately he wandered off figuring he wasn't needed anymore. A short while later Though another explosion rocks the ship this one feeling much stronger than the first.  
  
Everyone rushes to the scene of the explosion to see Sephiroth standing there and he appears to be fighting with himself not to do something... "NO! I Won't! I refuse!....What do you mean I cant?! Of Course I can! I'm doing it now! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" He clutched his head and then suddenly drew his sword And began slashing everything around him then he saw everyone standing there some ready to fight others puzzled "STAY BACK! I don't know...What I'm about to do..." He said obviously losing himself. "Sephiroth! Be strong big brother! "Aeris voice rang out and when he heard her his will to fight off whatever was trying to control him renewed "Aeris..." "NO! I will not be controlled anymore!! You will use me no more! Be gone!! Then Jenova Appeared Beside him "You refuse me?" she said "You choose them? These puny traitorous Humans and the Ancient over me? Your mother?! " "Hah..some mother...you Are not her I've learned the truth. I know who she really is and that's probably one of your reasons for wanting to kill her. "You assume too much CHILD" Jenova said smacking him with a tentacle sending him flying back into the others He got up quickly though and charged her and to his surprise Cloud was right behind him on the charge "FOOls! I oNly ToYed wiTH yOU on NoRth CrAter! I WANTED yOU to gEt tO HIM YoU ShaLl knOW PaIN AnD ToRmEnT SOON EnouGH!"She said as her body glowed and mutated again she unleashed a torrent of Poison mist from her tentacles then fled out the hole she made upon entering. Sephiroth pulled a QUICK u turn and snatched Cloud up as he ran from the mist he wasn't worried about himself being poisoned he didn't really need to his body was immune to it even if it did come from Jenova But the others They'd drop like flies and as much as he hated to admit it he needed them Jenova was becoming too powerful and if she found his real mother No one would be able to stop her when he tosses Cloud through the door when they got closer knocking everyone else out of the way and he ran through and sealed the door quickly. "Whew...It'll be safe to go in there in a minute or two the hole she made should air it out." He said huffing and puffing. Everyone just looked at him in shock he'd Just Saved Cloud of all people From Jenova that was like a Double Shocker and it erased all doubt from everyones' mind about him he did it without even thinking so he couldn't have planed it and even if he had they all Doubted that saving Cloud would have been part of that plan. A moment later a report came over the loud speaker that the Airship would have to land to repair the damage because it was causing problems with navigation and they were losing altitude anyway. They ended up Landing Near Rocket Town. It was fortunate for Cid he got to go see shera and spend a while in his own house. While the High wind was being repaired. Sephiroth spent a lot of time sitting on top of the High wind Cloud Spent most of his time with Aeris and Tifa by the launch pad. Yuffie Mostly followed Sephiroth since there wasn't anything else to do and he was interesting to her since he'd undergone such a massive change in such a short time. Red( A/N:Red =Nanaki or RedXIII I'm just gonna refer to him as red cuz it's shorter and easier to type ok?) stayed on the high wind mostly because the people in town were afraid of him. Vincent spent most of his time at the bar and Reeve just kinda wandered around and read a few fortunes as Cait Sith. (AN: I forgot to mention Reeve is traveling with them and using Cait sith using a special suit.) Barret Spent his time writing letters to Marlene and trying to meet a good woman.  
  
Eventually when repairs were finished and not much else was accomplished. Cloud still wasn't completely sure of what he wanted and Barret didn't find a good woman at least not one interested in a man with a gun for an arm anyway. Sephiroth simply had lots of time to think and yuffie was mostly bored out of her mind Tifa struggled to be strong and Aeris tried to stay cheerful but it was difficult with all that was going on And for the first time since the ship had landed for repairs everyone was back in one place again. Tifa almost immediately Asked to talk to Sephiroth alone There were some things she needed to figure out about him and she'd had time enough to think about the questions she'd ask him. So they headed to the upper deck of the High wind as it took off the others just went back to their rooms on the lower deck.  
  
"What is it you want to talk to me about? Sephiroth asked "I wanted to know why you chose to come here...why with us? You could just as easily have lived a life without us and we'd have never known you were still alive." Tifa said looking at him full of curiosity  
  
"Well actually I didn't intend on running into you all I was just visiting my sisters grave I was going to revive her and just happened to run into cloud" He said.  
  
"Oh...But why revive Aeris? How did you know she wouldn't try and run away or fight you?" Tifa said.  
  
"I didn't in fact I expected to be hated but she just accepted me and forgot about the past." Sephiroth replied.  
  
Oh so you just planned on trying to make things right? And travel with her? You do realize eventually she would have wanted to come see Cloud and you'd have wound up here anyway right?" Tifa asked trying to get at a point.  
  
"Yea I realize that what's your point?" He asked turning to face her.  
  
"My point is either way you knew you'd be here and you still didn't answer the question of why come here? My geuss is you NEED us to get rid of Jenova for you." she said  
  
"Heh...smart girl I DO need you all and that's why I saved Cloud today Jenova has become a problem even for me but you all who defeated me with my help now that I'm on the right side should be able to stop her with ease....besides this side has much better tings to look at" he said chuckling a bit.  
  
At first Tifa didn't get what he meant and then thought about it and blushed 'OMG am I blushing?!' She thought 'And did he just hit on me?!' was her next thought. then she heard him laughing.  
  
"You think too much about things." He said starting to walk off "later" he said  
  
"Wait." She said and he stopped "what now?" he asked.  
  
"Why is it you seem so stuck on yuffie but then you turn around and start flirting with me?" She asked surprised she managed to ask him that.  
  
"Because..." He thought for a moment. "Because I can't make up my mind." He said with a smirk and with that he left her to think on that.  
  
She couldn't believe what she had just heard he was indecisive as to whether he wanted her or yuffie?! 'How could he even THINK of comparing HER to ME?!' she thought 'what the hell does she have that I don't?' she thought for a moment going down the usual checklist 'Boobs I'm bigger...Butt..Mines better...Hair...hers' is short mine is long we have the same color eyes....' Then she thought of it 'Personality.......maybe that what it is he always seems to somehow have fun with her Probably something he didn't do very much before now and all I've done is make headaches and pester him...That must be it she's just been nicer and more open to him and I've been defensive...' She had figured it out at last but now the question remained did she really want him or not? That she wasn't sure of she decided she'd wait to see what cloud did if he chose her then she didn't need Sephiroth and yuffie could have him but if he didn't... She didn't want to think about it. Then another thought occurred to her 'what if while I'm waiting on Cloud he decides on yuffie?' she sighed as she thought about it.  
  
it was all too complicated and she wasn't sure about anything anymore. Maybe it would have been best if she'd just said she didn't want anyone and they could all go to hell...Right like she could really do that she couldn't even stick to not liking Sephiroth and now here she was thinking of trying to not like anybody at all?  
  
Suddenly some alarms went off interrupting her train of thought. And she ran to the bridge to find out what was going on when she got there she could See Jenova only there were two of her no now there were three two were attacking the crew and the third and now fourth headed in opposite directions searching for something.A moment later Cloud got there and the two went to fight the pair of Jenovas that were on deck though he wasn't much of a match all by himself against two jenovas. But during the battle Aeris Joined in and changed the tides by using Great gospel. Then Sephiroth showed up and it was all over from there an omnislash and a couple slices later the Jenova pair was dead. (A/N :Yea crappy battle I know But it's a unimportant one so that's why I didn't make it all that great. Don't worry though the real fights will start soon.)  
  
"Follow that one!" Sephiroth ordered and they headed off after jenova number 4. The airship was mostly undamaged but they'd lost at least 5 crewmen from their already light crew. They followed Jenova and for awhile it seemed like she hadn't noticed them or if she did she didn't care. But after awhile Sephiroth realized she was just a decoy. "Damn! I picked the wrong one! Shes just leading us around while the other one finds lucratia!" As Sephiroth spoke though The Jenova they had been following suddenly changed directions and took off. Since they had nothing else to go on they decided to follow her a bit more and see why she took off in such a hurry. She led them straight to Midgar which wasn't much more than a sprawling mess off plants now covering all the technology. It was the first time any of them had returned to this place since North Crater. Everyone went on deck to get a good look at the city as it was now.  
  
"Wow....Midgar..it's..." Yuffie started but trailed off staring in disbelief the cloud and the others were just as speechless. They knew Midgar had shut down and nobody lived there anymore but this. This was completely unexpected it was a ghost town and it had always been a place where plants wouldn't dare grow finding even the tiniest bit of green had been a miracle before in that city but now here it stood before them only little more than a year after they'd last seen it and it was completely covered in greenery. Vines covered the huge reactors. And trees grew through the upper plate the city of midgar had become a blend of city and forest all the buildings and such were still there just you had to search for them in all the green.  
  
"It's amazing how different it is now..." Aeris said as the High wind circled the city looking for a decent landing zone.  
  
"No time for gawking lets get going Jenova may have found lucratia here." Sephiroth said heading to the edge of the railing on the deck looking as if he were about to head off without them.  
  
"your right I'm surprised I didn't think of looking here sooner." Vincent Said and then added "It's the perfect place to hide. No one lives here and no one would look for lucratia in midgar of all places. And on top of that it being a forest now allows her to hide and move around without worry it's ingenious the perfect place." Vincent was now really wondering why he hadn't thought of it earlier then it occurred to him that it was because he'd figured lucratia would never want to see midgar ever again so long as she lived.  
  
Down in midgar  
  
Lucratia heard the sound of an Airship circling. 'oh no someone's here?!' she thought to herself. 'who would be coming here?' and then she heard the sound of movement in the forest 'I geuss its time to hide again.' She thought and headed off to her secret place one she thought no one would ever go to not in midgar anyway. The church.  
  
Jenova slipped into the city and found its other half the two merged and became one again. "So...Everyone's here soon the show will begin." She said to herself and started her search for lucratia.  
  
Back on the Highwind  
  
Sephiroth could sense Jenova again now that she was whole. He looked up "She formed back into one being...Mother Must be here...." He said  
  
"Yes I can feel it too..." Aeris said and then looking at Cloud "We'd better hurry."  
  
Cloud gave the order for the high wind to land he didn't care where. "But we don't have a lz!" Cid exclaimed "How the hell are we supposed to land? You want me to just magicly make one?" He said and starting to laugh.  
  
"Actually yes I do." Cloud answered "I don't care where you land Make a damn landing zone crash it if you have to we can't let Jenova get to lucratia before we do." He said and walked off leaving Cid to figure out how to get the high wind to land. Cid thought about it for a minute then it occurred to him "magicly" he whispered to himself. He snapped he had an idea. Cid ran out on deck.  
  
"Everybody cast either quake or fire on that section of trees right there!" He yelled pointing to a section of trees near the old Shinra building. They did so and a large clearing was made for the high wind to land. Once it had landed and everyone was standing in the forest. Cloud decided they should split up though Sephiroth was way ahead of him he was already walking off to go looking by himself but Yuffie ran after him.  
  
"Heeeeeeeyyyyyy. Sephy! Wait up!" She yelled trying to catch him and when he heard her he stopped and turned around.  
  
"I thougt I told you.....NEVER CALL ME SEPHY!" He yelled at her and she giggled walking beside him. He started to walk again but the moment he did Vincent spoke up  
  
"I'm coming with you two" He said  
  
"Fine" Sephiroth replied.  
  
And they were off leaving cloud ,aeris, cid, cait sith, barret ,tifa and Red to figure out who was going where.  
  
"Cloud I'm going to go with you ok?" Aeris half said half asked.  
  
"Alright...who else is coming with me?" Cloud said he wanted to just say Tifa but with all that'd happened he wasn't sure if that was a good idea... or even if she would want to. So he figured putting it out there for whoever to take it up was a much better idea.  
  
"I'll go" Tifa said after a while. Cloud was kind of surprised she'd volunteered but he was glad because it meant she'd really forgiven him.  
  
"alright. I geuss that means the rest of you are stuck guarding the Airship. Red your in charge." Cloud said  
  
Red just nodded  
  
"What?! Why's he get ta be in charge?" Barret and cid asked at the same time.  
  
"it's simple really...because he the most reasonable out you the four of you." Cloud said as him Aeris and Tifa walked off.  
  
Cid and barret weren't happy but there wasn't anything they could do about it so they let it go. Reeve didn't really care it just gave him more time to improve Cait Siths' design.  
  
The search was on everyone was gathered together searching and on guard at the same time Jenova was hunting Lucretia was the hunted Cloud and the others were searching unsure of what they'd find or what would happen.  
  
End Chapter2  
  
Okay so another evil cliffhanger I know but this one is only because well this chapter is just getting way to damn long.  
  
Next chapter: Absolute Chaos Cahpter3- Jenovas' Secret Past. Jenova will tell all from since when can she speak to why the hell she's after lucratia. 


	3. Jenovas' secret past

Absolute Chaos: Chapter3- Jenovas Secret Past  
  
Everyone wandered the forest searching Aeris occasionally stopped to look around the forest it was a beautiful forest which was why she couldn't help but stop and look at it every so often it was so full of life and Midgar had been so full of death and decay it was such a drastic change bugs were flying around crawling on trees and such birds were chirping. Even frogs were present somewhere in this dense forest however also roaming the woods were remnants of the mako reactors monsters created by exposure to mako though they weren't very strong or much of a threat it was still good to keep an eye out for them. Cloud always stayed close to Aeris it made Tifa a little uncomfortable but it was understandable he was afraid of losing her again with Jenova running around somewhere in this forest. They came across the old Shinra HQ but found nothing of any intrest inside.  
  
Elsewhere in the forest Jenova had come across some treasure hunters searching for the old shinra hq hoping to find some valuable secrets or something but instead all they got was a slow death.  
  
Aeris sensed this act of Violence  
  
"there's death in the forest" She said suddenly  
  
cloud and Tifa stopped  
  
"which way?" Cloud asked  
  
"Follow me." Aeris replied and they hurried off in the direction.  
  
Elsewhere Sephiroth felt the disturbance too  
  
"Somethings wrong I feel death in the air." Sephiroth said  
  
"I smell blood" Vincent said sniffing the air.  
  
Yuffie just looked on dumbfounded by their extraordinary senses.  
  
"So which way?" she asked.  
  
"Just follow us." Sephiroth said as him and Vincent took off in the direction.with yuffie struggling to keep up  
  
Jenova knew Sephiroth would sense this and come running she had deliberately done it to throw him of course how ever Jenova didn't yet know that Aeris was alive as well She hurried off knowing it wouldn't take long for sephiroth and whoever was with him to get there.  
  
Sephiroth Vincent Yuffie Cloud Aeris and Tifa Got to the site at the same time and found the bodies of the two treasure hunters mutilated.  
  
"poor bastards they wander in looking for treasure and only find a gruesome death." Vincent aid looking at the bodies.  
  
"Come on lets go split up again Jenovas not here and probably is getting ahead of us in searching." Cloud said  
  
"but what about..." Aeris started  
  
"We don't have time to bury them or anything maybe later we'll come back for them okay sis?" Sephiroth said already about to start on his way  
  
Aeris just nodded understanding the urgency of their situation and followed Cloud glancing back at the bodies one last time and whispering a brief prayer.  
  
Jenova wandered amidst the rubble and trees wondering where could Lucratia be she could since her but for some reason it felt like lucratia was all around her she couldn't pin point her location. Then suddenly Jenova had an idea she knew of midgar and its dirty ways and she thought of the last place a person in midgar would go to a church that's where lucratia would be. And then she was off in search of a church she knew there was at least one in this once god-forsaken city.  
  
Sephiroth felt Jenovas pace quicken and he could sense she was in a hurry to find something though he wasn't sure he figured she had found lucratia  
  
"Follow me and hurry I think Jenovas found her." He said suddenly and ran off with Vincent right behind him and yuffie falling behind as usual.  
  
Cloud was tired of wandering aimlessly there had to be some key to finding lucratia so he decided to ask Aeris.  
  
"Hey Aeris if you were hiding out in midgar where would you go?" he asked.  
  
"Well that's easy the church of course remember?" She said smiling at him. Remembering how he'd fallen through the roof there only to become her body guard a short while later. She remembered thinking then he had been her guardian angel or fallen straight from the skies and was sent to save her his timing was impeccable and he did come from the sky even he had to admit to that.  
  
"Well Lets go there then maybe we'll get lucky and she'll think like you do." Tifa said speaking up for the first time since they'd set off.  
  
They all hurried off Cloud Aeris and Tifa got to the church just a little to late Jenova was already there and Lucratia was in her grasp.  
  
"H...help...me." Lucratia managed to croak out.  
  
The three of them rushed jenova to try and save lucratia.  
  
"Fools your much too late I've already begun!" Jenova said and as she spoke Sephiroth Vincent and Yuffie got there.  
  
"Oh no we're too late!" Vincent said "We must kill them before it is to late then." Sephiroth said "But if we kill one we kill both now!" Vincent said reluctant to attack.  
  
"Well that's to bad but we've got no other choice" Sephiroth replied charging in Vincent tried to stop him but he was already going before Vincent could do anything.  
  
Sephiroth leaped through the air over cloud who was about to make an attack and slashed Jenovas tentacles that were surrounding lucratia unfortuneately it was just a split second to late Lucratias body disappeared as he cut through  
  
"Damnit! If only I'd gotten here a little sooner!" He yelled.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHahahahAHAHAHahhaha But you didn't!" Jenova said laughing hard as her body began to change she was surrounded by a glow and was soon enveloped by light then moments later he body seemed to shatter like a shell when the light faded a beautiful girl was left standing there she looked to be about 20 she had long green hair and amber colored eyes her skin was a light brown and was completely free of any blemish of any kind her beauty stunned them all except for Tifa Aeris and Yuffie everyone else seemed to be hypnotized by her.  
  
"Hello I'm Jenotia (pronounced Je-No-She-uh or Jeno-Sha) I am the true form of Jenova and lucratia. Nice to meet you all." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Ah it's so nice to be whole again...free again" She said stretching  
  
Aeris smacked cloud on the back of his head "Stop starring at her breasts!" she yelled But cloud didn't really react except mumbling  
  
At that Jenotia looked at herself ad realized that she had been standing there nude  
  
"Oh my! Excuse me!" Jenotia said picking up the clothes lucratia had and putting them on the top didn't quite fit right as her chest was larger than lucratias and it was a tight fit. "This should do for awhile." She said  
  
Cloud finally snapped out of his haze  
  
"And why were we trying to stop her from forming again? She seems nice to me." Cloud said  
  
"If you ask me we're better off now." Tifa seconded.  
  
Vincent went forward towards her. "Jenotia we meet again." He said kneeling before her.  
  
"Vincent what're you doing? And what do you mean 'again'?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Vincent is my knight he is my guardian against any threat to me. He has been for many many years when I separated into two parts he was charged with guarding my better half."  
  
"whoa so Vincent is really really really old? And that means you never told us the whole truth Vincent!" yuffie yelled at him.  
  
"Yes that's right I'm sorry." He said standing. "I couldn't have told you then you wouldn't have understood. And besides I thought I'd never see Jenotia again Jenova was supposed to be dead and Lucratia was no where to be found though part of me now misses her I did fall in love with her but she still is right here with us as part of Jenotia."  
  
Aeris knew something wasn't right Vincent wouldn't have been so desperate to stop Jenotias reformation if she was really kind and good or if he was her knight the only reasoning he had so far that made any since would have been lucratia. But now he was saying it didn't matter? Was he afraid of her?  
  
Sephiroth was trying to absorb all this new information. But not to much avail it was too much to understand at one time even for him.  
  
Jenotia noted the expressions and stares and continued to explain "I Jenotia am a member of a royal family and probably the last member by now. I was sent from my home to this world but somewhere in between something went wrong when I arrived I wasn't myself I was corrupted as if by the universe itself you see my people are very sensitive to the desires of the planet and of the universe just as the cetra were however something changed me I'm not sure what when or where but I did change eventually I quarantined it within myself trapped and suppressed it but eventually it broke free And I was forced to split myself into two beings in order to avoid becoming completely corrupted That evil is Jenova She is a being created from the wicked desires of the universe lucratia was created from all that was still good within me and now that the two have merged again I've become myself again however when you interfered it ruined it the others are still here within me I can feel them though it is better than having been let to reform as Jenova would be the one in control right now not I but now it will be a battle within to control this body. You'll know when a shift in power occurs my appearance will change I'm not sure how it will or who will go with what change but you already know what I look like so there's one down just figure out the other two and don't let jenova fool you and you should be fine." She explained  
  
"Well that's quite a story but what is the name of your race? Why were you sent from your home world? And where does Vincent fit in?" Sephiroth asked more curious than anyone  
  
"Ah I knew you'd ask those questions we are the reisen a race directly related to the cetra and I was sent from them along with some others in hopes of esaping a virus wich was plaguing our world making our people violent and ignorant they lost touch with themselves and the ability to speak to the planet many of them took on warped forms such as you've seen in Jenova I suppose that means I too was infected before my departure though that should not be the case it was a virus that acted quickly...." She tried to explain but was finding some things she herself didn't know the answers to.  
  
Sephiroth seeing her at a loss to explain Jenova or the virus figured she didn't know either. "I see I geuss Jenova is the only one that knows then." He said  
  
"I suppose your right." Jenotia replied.  
  
"and as for Vincent he came into this after I arrived on earth haven't you ever wondered why he had such extensive knowledge of the Ancients And what was going on? Its because he has existed for nearly a millennium." Jenotia said  
  
Aeris wondered why Vincent had never bothered to mention that to her but maybe it was just because she hadn't lived long enough then for him to tell her.  
  
"Wait a second....how could he have been around that long? He told us he had only first heard of jenova when he was at shinra." Cloud asked finnaly finding his ability to speak.  
  
"That's only partially true" Vincent answered  
  
"Though I did tell you that I didn't tell you that as I am now I am really to beings combined I myself was an experiment I did tell you that didn't I? Well the truth is the original me was a knight serving the royal family I was sent with Jenotia to earth however like her I was infected somehow and became one of the monsters Jenotia spoke of that were warped and lost touch with the planet the other me was a human whose name I've taken on the experiment was to combine the two to make the perfect soldier I was a prequel to the creation of Sephiroth. My human half didn't really have a choice in the matter he was a member of the turks and as such was obligated to do what shinra wanted my true self only wanted to destroy the vile humans it saw before it and even once the merging was originally completed my true selfs will persisted and I was very destructive however eventually parts of my human self began to show through and the merging became more than just physical but mental as well I have the memories of two lifetimes in my head" Vincent explained  
  
"Wow....I never knew I never had any idea..." Aeris said "So all this time and you never told us...why?" Tifa asked  
  
"Simple for one I didn't trust you all enough to tell you everything secondly it was important to keep my past secret I couldn't let such things be known to the world. And thirdly I hadn't fully pieced together my shattered memories until after we all had separated by the time we reunited on the anniversary of Aeris death I didn't think it was important anymore." Vincent explained.  
  
They continued asking their questions and occasionally dealing with Jenotia's personality shifts until they were satisfied with the answers everything seemed to be explained and all was well another journey over as simple as a open and closed book right? Wrong They didn't know it yet but deep in the reaches of space in a pod a life awoke sensing the revival of his love  
  
"She lives again I Must go to her." A Voice in the blackness said and it began to move slowly shifting awakening and it was set to head to earth. To find Jenotia to find his lost one to have what was his again.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
Muhahahaha aren't I just the most evil bastard in the world with these cliff hangers? What? I'm not? Darn oh well I know I may have lost a few of you with the secret pasts of Jenotia and Vincent well at least Vincents anyway but Jenotias makes perfect sense if you really think about it because it's never been explained EVER by ANYONE where Jenova came from or what the hell she is so you gotta gimme credit for that right? Anyways...  
  
Next chapter chapter4- Marduke – its gonna get a whole lot crazier..... 


End file.
